Omituinen
by Master Boss
Summary: Sweden, Finland, and their daughter keep records of their private thoughts, dreams, and inspirations. You might call it a diary, they might call it their Man Journals. (Except their daughter, it's probably a diary to her.) This story works in conjunction with the story "Feil" The romance comes later. . . Yup. Give it some time.
1. Prologue 1: Tino

Rakas Päiväkirja,

It's me, Tino. (: I think I lost you a few years ago, Diary. D: I'm sorry. Everything has just been changing so much lately and I wasn't able to keep track of you when I was helping Berwald move and therefore I couldn't update you as much as I've wanted to. I guess I'll just write down what all has happened in the last few years now, I hope that's okei. (:

Well, first things first, this is really important: Lukas and Matthias had a baby. He's the sweetest little thing and clings to Matthias like some kind of little monkey and the little man looks so much like his father it's ridiculous. From what I've seen of those two together, I can tell that the little guy is going to be spoiled rotten by his daddy; Matthias is such a good dad. :D Lukas, on the other hand, didn't seem as excited to see the little bugger as Matthias was; which is a little sad. The little man needs his mama just as much as his daddy. Feil's already two and he comes over sometimes wondering if we know why his mama doesn't visit him much and every time he asks my heart breaks a little.

Another thing I found pretty important to mention was that Berwald and I both moved in together here in Helsinki, he said he was willing to leave Stockholm for me, he's so sweet. We also found out I was expecting a few months ago. I don't think I've ever been so excited in all of my life; I can't wait to be a Mommy! It also turns out we're expecting a little girl; I can't wait to meet her and see what kind of person she grows up to be. It's also going to be great to raise Feil and his little cousin together; they'll have lots of fun together.

Berwald and I spent months debating names, I wanted to name our little sweetie pie something really long and complicated like Omituinen (which is Finnish for 'Quirky') because I knew she would be something special and with parents like Berwald and I she was going to have a lot of cute little quirks. But Berwald didn't like the sound of that name. He said we should keep her name shorter since her surname would be really long, he wanted to name her Eri (which was Finnish for "Different") or to name her Olika (which is Swedish for different); he said it was sort of like a synonym for quirky. I don't like it as much as Omituinen, though! TT3TT After spending what felt like the entirety of the second and third trimesters, we finally agreed that her name would be Omituinen Eri Väinämöinen-Oxenstierna. It feels nice to say that we both got to influence her name a little bit.

I had remembered Lukas saying that labor pain was like hell, but I sort of didn't expect it to feel the way it did. It wasn't as bad as he described it, or maybe Omi was being nicer to me than Feil was to him? I don't know. Berwald and I spent a long night at the hospital and I wasn't allowed to leave again for another two days since the doctors didn't want me moving too much after they cut me open to get little Omi out. She was such a little cutie pie. I was also totally right, she looked just like Berwald. She had his blue-green eyes and that same shade of light blonde hair he has (that blonde hair that I love running my hands though) and she was so quiet, just like he always was. It made taking care of her really easy. I think that she and Hanatamago will get along really well, too.

Ah, Omi's crying for the first time in days. I guess Berwald fell asleep on the couch, so I'll have to get that little sweetie pie now. (:

Love,

Tino

* * *

Hola~

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did this instead of reading the packets that I was supposed to read for History of the Americas, writing my Composition Book entry for Crime and Punishment in English 11 IB, and neglecting to revise my research paper (it's on outcasts in Siddhartha and Things Fall Apart.) Ha, I'm a bad kid.

Anyway, so I think I'm going to rewrite this story and make it better. I'm putting in perspectives from Finland and Sweden, of course, because all stories have many sides (which I've learned from History of the Americas so well). I know very well that the first few chapters of this story sucked balls, so I am rewriting to save face. I know I can write better than that, I did awesome on the writing portion of the PSATs! XD

_Translations:_

_Rakas Päiväkirja = Dear Diary in Finnish_

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:)

~Master Boss~


	2. Prologue 2: Omi's First Entry

Hi, Diary!

I'm Omi. :D Mama gave you to me for my birthday. I like that you're blue.

Mama and Papa said that I was getting a little brother and I'm scared. I don't want a brother. I want to be the only kid that Mama and Papa have so they can focus on me and not him.

My brother came today; Mama and Papa said that they adopted him since his Daddy didn't want him. He was like Feily! (Uncle Lukas is a meany to him.) I feel less upset that they adopted him now, because now little brother has a family who loves him and cares for him. Now I have Big Brother Feil and Little Brother Peter and we can be a big family! Now that I think more about it, I get more excited to have brothers.

Before, I wanted to be the only child that Mama and Papa had, I wanted them all to myself.

Peter, my new little brother, was a little boy from Britain; he has really bright blue eyes and blonde hair like mine. But I noticed his eyebrows first; they were thick and kind of scary. He seemed nice enough, he reminded me of Uncle Matthias because the two of them were both really energetic.

Uncle Matthias and Feil came to visit us when we adopted Peter! Feil is tall now and he's missing three teeth. Papa said my teeth would fall out too, and then my adult teeth would come in after I lost them all. I asked Feil if it hurt to have your teeth fall out and he said that they just fell out and it didn't hurt or anything. Mama told me to check if any or my teeth were wiggly yet. I had a wiggly tooth! I showed Mama and Papa and Uncle Matthias and Feil and Peter.

Love,

Omi (:

* * *

Good Day!

I've deleted chapters, but now I'm going to re-upload them. I was having a few formatting issues, but I've resolved them! I feel so smart! XD

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:)

~Master Boss~


	3. Omi: Entry 1

Rakas Päiväkirja,

Ah, I finally found you again! Wow, it has been a _long_ time since I've seen you.

Feil came to our house again today, he was grumbling to himself in Danish about his mom pushing him away from the house (I'm starting to understand some of the words he says in Danish!). He's been doing this for years now, Diary. We're sixteen; I thought he was going to stop when we were ten. Mama told me I shouldn't worry about it and that he would be fine, so I went back to sleep.

I told him that he was a "Nordic Baby" the next morning like I usually did, that's what I always told storebror when he came to our doorstep crying, back when we were five, after his äiti turned him away and his isä was drunk. Even though I was the younger one, I was always comforting him. I told him that he wasn't just Uncle Matthias and Uncle Lukas' baby, but he was Mama and Papa's and Uncle Emil's too. We all loved him. Mama and Papa always let him stay the night at our house because they were worried about him. He wasn't my brother, but I always wanted him to be. We did everything together, just like brother and sister and he helped to mold me into who I am today.

Mama enrolled us both in school in Helsinki, he said that Feil wasn't going back to Copenhagen for school because he'd come back here anyway. That he didn't want Feil to miss school because he'd be here with us. When I was younger, I was so happy to know that he would be staying with us but what I didn't know was that inside, Feil was crying because he didn't want to be here in Helsinki as much as I wanted him to be. He wanted to go find his mom in Oslo and bring him back with him to Copenhagen so that he could have a family. I was too young, too naïve, to know what he truly wanted. But now, now I'm older. I can understand. We both know that we can go to each other when we have issues.

I was surprised to learn that Feil was going to High School with me here, I was certain he'd want to stay with his dad in Denmark for school but he told me that he couldn't. He had to be here in Finland, that Denmark started to feel foreign to him.

That night I cried for the first time in ages. How could Denmark be foreign to him? He always loved it there but now, all of a sudden, he said it was foreign and that he wanted to stay here in Finland? I didn't understand.

On a lighter note, there was a winter carnival in Stockholm today and Papa let me and Feil go together and I'm pretty sure we both went on the miniature roller coasters at least twenty times and on one of those times, Feily-Wiely lost his part of his lunch on the way off. I almost lost it after we went ten times in a row, but being the amazing Swede I am, I held it in. Obviously, the Swede is stronger than the Dane even though we already established that the Norwegian had a better eye than the Finn, so we're even. He went all Ninja on me while we were popping the balloons at the game booths, laughing and screaming that the Norwegian's aim was better than the Finn's. I'm stealing that pig he won for that. He has enough stuffed pigs in his room. It's getting a little weird.

We went on the Ferris wheel and Feil kept spitting over the edge, laughing as he watched someone feel their heads and then quickly looking away from glaring eyes. We probably looked like some adorkable dating couple, but rest assured I grew out of that phase in my life where I had the biggest crush man had ever seen on Feil. I realized that it wasn't the best idea to go out with your cousin when I was twelve, though. Hei, don't judge me. It's not my fault he's attractive.

Feil wouldn't let me drive the way home, either. He kept saying that it was too dark for me to drive, which is sweet of him but I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't care if he's older, only Mama and Papa get to treat me like a little girl.

Kei, that's enough for today. Mama's calling me now and Feil is banging on the door, I guess I have to go. I wrote a lot today, wow!

Anyway, we're taking Feil back to Denmark. (: I'll miss him.

* * *

I decided to write out Omi's story in the format of a Diary because I figured she would have a journal. I mean, her mom is watching her constantly (what with him being Santa and making sure she isn't being naughty or anything.) and Sweden isn't exactly the best guy to vent to; so, she vents to her diary.

Hope you enjoyed~! :D

Translations:

Rakas Päiväkirja = Dear Diary in Finnish

Storebror = Elder Brother in Swedish

Äiti = Mom in Finnish

Isä = Dad in Finnish

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:)

~Master Boss~


	4. Omi: Entry 2

Kära Dagbok,

Did I ever tell you…that I love Eduard? Eduard von Bock. I love that manboy. He's smart and nice and attractive and totally reserved. Doesn't want sex or anything, it's cute. Sometimes, he comes off as a prude, but after all the time I've spent with him during his tutoring sessions (every day, after school until 5 at his house, Raivis and I walk there together); I know he's just reserving himself for when he gets married. It's so sweet.

He was a little bit older than I was; maybe five or six years older, and Mama had asked him to tutor me in math and science because I was failing them. I feel bad inside because I'm dating his brother, Raivis, and I love that boy dearly –he's adorable and sweet and still a little dirty on the inside under that shy exterior. It's also a bit weird for me considering that Eduard's brother, Toris, has a son in my grade named Fantome…I don't know, it just weirds me out a little.

Anyway, Raivis and I were spending the evening together in his front yard when I saw Eduard…riding in on his majestic Mochi Horse Beast.

The sunset behind him obscured part of his face, but that made him all the more attractive in my book…too bad he was dating that one lady, Natalya Arlovskaya…to be honest I was a little jealous of her. She was too violent for him! He'd come back to their house covered in bruises but with this goofy grin on his face.

It was then, while I was totally immersed in thoughts of how awesome Eduard looked atop that beast with those bangs and those glasses and green eyes, that Raivis stuck a hand under my shirt and fondled my breast and I did _not_ approve. This wasn't the first time something like that had happened, either. He tried to get into my pants when we went to the movies to watch _The Avengers_. I mean, seriously? I was trying to admire how sexy Thor looked on the screen; he always was one of my favorite Norse Gods.

There was this other time when we went to a music festival and he pulled me aside to tell me he loved me, expecting me to allow him into my pants. Those things are mine. I bought them during the one time my parents let me go with them on a business trip to Paris. Nobody touches them except me and Mama. Not Raivis, not Feil, not Papa; only me and Mama.

Anyway, he keeps trying to get into my pants, I can't take it anymore. I was kind of raised on that principle idea of "no sex until marriage" and I plan to keep it like that. So, tomorrow, I'm going to have to talk to Raivis about this and tell him that we're over. It was a good run –almost a year, but I cannot tolerate him wanting sex all the time anymore.

Mama wants me to help him around the house now, so I'll have to continue writing about my Baltic Boy Crisis tomorrow ;)

* * *

Hola~

Okay, I know this is short, please don't kill me, friends! I've had a long week of art! I spent a total of 6 hours (3 last night, 3 this afternoon) on a tiny piece of paper finishing off my home project for IB Art which I neglected for a good long time.

Oh, yes! I've been asked to explain IB a lot so I'll just do it here if you're one of those non-members of FanFiction who are sitting there saying "WHAT'S IB?!" IB stands for International Baccalaureate and was originally set up as a way for children around the world to have the same education standards; that means that me in little old Northwestern America get to learn the same types of material as a person in, say, Iceland. (One of my teachers visited an IB School in Iceland, she's Icelandic.)

Also, allow me to explain some of my decisions for this chapter:

So first order of business, Estonia and Belarus...they're together because of age. I realized when I was writing this that I couldn't have Estonia and Ukraine be together (because they are adorable together) and then have Omi crushing on Estonia, that would be kind of gross since in Feil I already established that Ukraine was coming along in years...so I went with the next best thing and used Belarus. Don't kill me, please. Please, don't.

Second, Latvia. I wanted him to be shy on the outside buy once you got to know him, he turned into a cute, little perverted boy. Anyone know those kids? I know one, he's a lovely child. Therefore, since Omi and him had been dating for a while, she had gotten to see his little pervert side. Make sense? (:

Hopefully, you aren't upset about those decisions, if you are then I'm sorry. Really.

Translations:

Kära Dagbok = Dear Diary in Swedish

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:)

~Master Boss~


	5. Omi: Entry 3

**OKAY! Let's respond to guest comments! :D Okej, Guesty, Raivis is portrayed the way he is because I wanted him to be one of those people whose cute and innocent on the outside, but on the inside they're dirty. That's the kind of person I am; people get worried when I say "shit" ._. Yeah.**

* * *

Diary. Today was utterly horrible. I broke up with Raivis today. It was awful, he looked so heartbroken…it made me want to cry. I asked him if he'd come with me to that park where we had our first date and I just had to tell him what was on my mind. I've never seen him sad before, he's gone through a lot of crap but I've never seen him so…broken. When I got home, I collapsed on the couch and cried my eyes out, sobbing into the couch cushions when Mama found me after he got back from work. I love my mama, he's the sweetest, most caring person ever. He and Papa are amazing. When Papa came home from work half an hour after Mama did, they sat on the couch with me until I stopped…they barely even moved when Peter's friend's parents dropped him off at home and he saw me crying, asking a million questions I didn't want answered.

That memory of Raivis is still burned into my memory and it's been days. I couldn't face seeing him at school and I didn't go to tutoring with Eduard for fear of seeing him (Mama and Papa weren't very happy about that), I'm such a mess right now. Feil tried to comfort me afterschool by taking me to the movies, we went and saw every movie playing (he sneaked me into them all like a good big brother). It was nice of him, I'm lucky to have him as my bror. (Okej, he's not my brother, but I call him my brother regardless, that's how close he is.)

Rumor spread that Raivis and I broke up like wildfire and before I knew it, some guy tried asking me out again. I almost slapped him. Bitch, please. I am not ready for a relationship, and even if I was, the only guy I'd want to date now would be Eduard. Sadly, he's with Natalya, so you can get out of my life. I'm done for today.

* * *

Alright, I have been ridiculously busy these last few days. Today, I brought it upon myself because I went to our school play instead of doing homework (reading Crime and Punishment, finishing a History chapter with notes, forgetting a Biology worksheet, and just totally omitting math homework all together.) and tomorrow I'm going to the Food Bank which won't have me home until like 6. This week is not a wonderful week. Next week won't be too wonderful either, Semester Finals next week. If I die from them, I'm sorry. Mrs. Couser's tests are scary shit, I mean it, they kill me every time.

**These chapters will be shorter in length than the ones for my other stories because of the whole "Diary" format that this one is in, so hopefully that will mean faster updates? xP Maybe. You never know with me. I'll start working on the next entry immediatly with consultation with my friend who RP's Omi (It's more difficult to get ideas that fit her unlike with Feil, I RP Feil, so I'm in his mindset already :P )**

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:)

~Master Boss~


	6. Omi: Entry 4

Diary, I have complaints today.

I hate girls. I hate them so much. They all look at my parents like their some kind of candy for them to nom on. I hate it so much! They're not allowed to stare at Papa's ass and giggle and they're not allowed to do it with Mama! AHHHH!

I had some friends over and someone managed to break the table in our dining room, so Papa had to come in and fix it. Of course, being Papa, he shows up out of the garage shirtless and sweaty and all the girls in the living room get up to watch him fix the table while I'm stuck awkwardly sitting on the couch. What gets me the most is that Mama joins the girls and giggles with them, admiring Papa and saying things like how he has an awesome ass. Mama. Why? WHY?! I don't want you doing that with my friends!

What was worse was that when I went to tutoring later that day, I heard some awkward moans coming from Eduard's room and found him and Natalia naked on the bed. I might have screamed, I might have stood there gaping, and I might have run in to beat them up, but instead I ran home crying to Mama…who was still admiring Papa's ass with the other girls. So, I ran upstairs and died.

* * *

FORMATTING ISSUES! CHAPTER ISSUES! I'M FIXING THOSE AS WE SPEAK! I HAVE MORE IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS BUT THEY COME EARLIER IN OMI'S LIFE, SO I'M GOING TO FIX THEM RIGHT NOW! NOW! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, FRIENDS!

If you have any ideas for what Omi should write about next, feel free to tell me. You can just review or PM me. :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:)

~Master Boss~


	7. Berwald: Entry 1

This is a journal.

M'wife got me a journal for my birthday…he said I should write in it.

There's not a lot to talk about. Omi took her first steps. Tino also says she spoke her first words. That's nice.

Tino came home yesterday with a large bag of Salmiakki, claiming he was going to let Omi try some after dinner time. She spit it out and cried after trying it. At least I know my girl doesn't have a warped sense of taste like her mom.

Okej, I wrote in it. Tino should be happy now.

* * *

Hi, Readers~ :D

This is short. Berwald seems like the guy to write something short and sweet.

Formatting and rearranging is fixed, I believe. I'm pleased. Anyway, here's a Berwald chapter. They're going to be short. Also, he doesn't have his broken words written out here because I doubt he writes with an accent. My parents don't (they're Asians), what they write is text talk -_-

Berwald, Omi, and Tino's diaries are going to be written at different time periods. Berwald's centers around when Omi was a toddler (I'm thinking around like 1-4ish), Tino's on when she's a little girl (you know, when she's like 5-10), and Omi's own on when she's a teenager (which would be about 16 to, let's say, 19 maybe). This gives you different perspectives on how she changes over time (there's also a random gap of six unaccounted years! Yay!). Does that make sense? Does that sound interesting or is it weird and confusing?

If you have any ideas for what Omi should write about next, feel free to tell me. You can just review or PM me. :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (Because I love my readers!:) I'm off to read packets now! Wish me luck?

~Master Boss~


	8. Tino: Entry 1

**KINDERGARTEN?! KINDERGARTEN?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! NO! EI! ABSOLUTELY NOT! UNACCEPTABLE!**

My little baby is **_NOT_** allowed to grow up and go to _Kindergarten_! She's supposed to stay at home with Mama and play all day long. Dx Omi's not allowed to grow up and go to kindergarten with her cousin, that's not cool! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ALL DAY WITHOUT HER AT HOME?! Work?! I'm supposed to go to work?! Nope. Not happening. I'll be a Stay-At-Home Mommy.

D: I took Omi to her first day of school and almost cried, she looked really happy to go (as happy as she can be, she's exactly like her dad with that sort of lack of emotion). She tugged on my hand and pulled me closer to the classroom and I'm pretty sure I broke down at that moment and crushed her in some sort of death hug (I don't know how strong I am sometimes); I did NOT want to let her go. Maybe we can postpone school for another five, six years? No, Berwald wouldn't let me do that. He wants her to go to school with the rest of the kids her age. Augh, Berwald, why?! Let me keep my little sweetheart at home another year…or two…or three! DX

Okei, rant over. I've actually changed my mind since I wrote that this morning. I've come to see that school might be good for my little angel.

Omi just got home with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face in…well, ever. I think she's finally broken through her thick shell of Swedish-ness...maybe. She said she made some new friends and wanted them to come over for a playdate. That was cute. I like it when she's cute.

I think I could get used to seeing her come home from school every day with a big old smile on her face from now on. It's the sweetest little smile ever. I love her. I won't be a selfish mama and keep her at home with me when I know she's having fun at school with her friends. (: She even has Feil to look out for her on the playground, nobody's going to beat her up. If anyone ever does manage to beat her up, then Mama will personally come to their home at night and murder them ^-^

Kisses,

~Tino

* * *

Hei~! :D

I like this, I can update more often because the chapters are short. :P It seems like Tino could and would ramble a lot, so his chapters will probably be the longest. He and I have that rambling thing in common. ._.

DID YOU CHECK OUT THE COVER ART?! AUGH, I SPENT FOREVER ON IT! XD It took me two days to make. I felt fancy using Photoshop. xP

History homework? Didn't do that again. I'm awesome. (:

HAVE ANY OF YOU HEARD THE SONG We Should Be Through by Mikael Saari?! AUGH, THE FEELS! It's Finnish and it gave me all these feels and I loved it.

If you have any ideas for what Omi should write about next, feel free to tell me. You can just review or PM me. :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (Because I love you guys~! You're lovely. Never forget that. :) I'm off to read packets now! Wish me luck?

~Master Boss~


	9. Omi: Entry 5

HEI~! *D*

Okei, this sounds terrible of me but I'm so happy right now. Eduard and Natalia broke up because she was being too violent to his poor, sensitive body (actually, this was a few days ago but I wanted to wait until he told me). Bitch~ :P yes, that was mean. I sound like a bitch, too. Too bad. Get over it. I'm happy.

Eduard was telling me during tutoring, I got absolutely nothing done because he was too busy crying on my shoulder. He's adorable. I love him. Mama won't like hearing that I learned absolutely nothing aside from the sadness that engrosses my tutor's life, but I don't really mind. Mama won't be angry or anything, he'll just put on his pouty face. Mama's pouty face is cute. Papa won't mind either since he says he doesn't trust Eduard. He's so silly.

I'm giving Eduard some time to himself before I totally go in for the kill and take him as my own :D I'm so evil. I can't help it, Uncle Lukas made me evil. I used to go to his house with Feil during Melodi Grand Prix* (Mama liked seeing the live performances) and Uncle Lukas would kick us off the porch and Mama would get upset and bang on the door yelling at him. Mama would eventually get Uncle Lukas to let us in and he was so…snarky. I liked it. When I was a little girl I was sort of drawn to him, so Feil and I would hang onto his legs –Feil would take the right leg and I'd go for the left. Uncle Lukas didn't like it that much. I think he almost kicked our faces one time and apologized when Mama almost had a panic attack.

Anyway, I got sidetracked! The whole point of this entry was for me to tell you about how happy I was that Eduard was single! xP Do you think it would be weird to ask him and his brothers to come with us to Melodi Grand Prix this year? Maybe I'll ask them to do that. That would be fun. Eduard said I could go with him to watch Eesti Laul** too, he said he had an extra ticket and since Natalia wouldn't go with him (he's Estonian), I could. I'm excited (:

* * *

Sup? How's it going for you out there?

I started a new class since it's a new semester, it's called Theory of Knowledge. I feel so dumb in there. It's a critical thinking seminar course and it's full of smart people. I can't handle the overwhelming amounts of intimidating smart-ness. I'm a little overwhelmed by it, but I do enjoy the class, it's fun.

**GUEST! I WILL RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEW NOW~ I don't think Omi's going to stick to this whole "no sex before marriage" thing, because that's now how it worked out in the RP my friends and I have where Omi exists...chances are, she will be exactly like the description you left and will be freer with her sex life. I think this is just a phase for her. :P She's silly like that.**

*Melodi Grand Prix: the Norwegian national selections for the Eurovision Song Contest (I have yet to listen to the Norwegian songs, I've been checking out Denmark and Iceland lately)

**Eesti Laul: the Estonian national selections for the Eurovision Song Contest (The song that won last year was one of my favorites in the ESC in 2012...)

**If I am in any way wrong about those please, do not hesitate for a moment to correct me. I know that I make very, uh...stupid, mistakes.**

If you have any ideas for what Omi should write about next, feel free to tell me. You can just review or PM me. :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (Because I love you guys~! You're lovely. Never forget that. :) I'm off to read packets now! Wish me luck?

~Master Boss~


	10. Tino: Entry 2

Diary, Diary, Diary!

Mommy is going to murder some little children who decided it would be fun to make fun of his little girl because her mama is a…man. D: They die tonight.

Berwald says it isn't ethical to murder children, so I've decided against it. I value my husband's opinion. However, they'll sure as hell get a stern talking to on Monday.

This afternoon, she told me that there were kids making fun of her and Feil, she said so rather unenthusiastically, but she isn't a very enthusiastic child to begin with. It was also a little weird that Feil hadn't thrown a hissy fit about being made fun of...he usually would have thrown a large tantrum because of this. It's how he "expresses himself" is how Berwald puts it. Aunty Tino says it's because he's sensitive, girls like that. He'll get all the ladies with his sensitive side :P

ANYWAY! Tonight, I'm giving those stern talking to those kids, because Berwald says it's okei to do that. Maybe I'll get Matthias to help me, he can intimidate them with his battle axe :D

.

.

.

Change of plans, Berwald found my journal and won't let me leave at night to murder the kids. You know, I don't even know the names of those little butts who made fun of my precious little Scandinavians. I guess we'll just have to strengthen Omi's psyche, there's no saving Feil's. Lukas already killed his psyche…the rejection really got to the kid. I should go comfort him, he cries a lot because of Lukas…Omi called her Uncle Lukas a soul eater the other day. It was awful. Why would she do that?! He's not a soul eater; he's just a little…cold. Him and Emil are both a little distant. Omi's not really used to that, so I guess I can tell why she doesn't necessarily like his cold nature.

Okei, someone's crying on the sofa so Mama needs to comfort him or her. I'll find time to write more in my journal later, maybe. I hope. (:

Kisses~

Tino *-*

* * *

Hi. It's Super Bowl Sunday. Commercials are glorious.

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story as much as I've wanted to. I've had the Group 4 Project, outlines for an essay test, reading and writing about Crime and Punishment, and a research paper that compares and contrasts Things Fall Apart and Siddhartha. I certainly had a lot of fun.

If you have any ideas for what Omi should write about next, feel free to tell me. You can just review or PM me. :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Kisses~

~Master Boss~

(I'm gonna go watch more commercials and eat food.)


	11. Omi: Entry 6

ASDKFJENMKFDGNCX,ASLKEKDKLJGWARJSDALKGFKOFDGK EWKAKLGFKJLWEDD

My goodness. Today was awesome. Just splendid. Absolutely spectacular. How else shall I mention how momentous and amazing and just all around great today was? I passed an essay test in History and, best part of today, Eduard kissed me. He said it was my prize for passing the exam. It was easy for me because it was about Finland and Sweden and Estonia and I remember everything about Estonia, it all reminds me of him. I might cry from the pure joy of it all. He's so beautiful. That mythical beast kissed me. ME! He tasted like mint. I wonder what I taste like, I hope I taste good…

I spent five minutes looking into his eyes, those beautiful dark blue-green eyes and I wanted to just run my fingers through his wheat-blonde hair. It's so cute. Love his hair.

It all started when I went to go wave my test in his face and tell him I passed, he said that my prize after that was that he'd take me to go for pizza. I had to call Mama up and convince him to let me go. Mama can be so protective sometimes, usually it's cute but today it was SO not.

In honor of my self-proclaimed date with my perfect Estonian tutor, I had Feil help me with my hair and all that –his dad's a model so he knows all sorts of fashion secrets from him. In the end, I decided to just wear skinny jeans and a light blue tunic. The majority of the time, however, was spent on Feil and I trying to make my hair work. It didn't want to be our friend, so we just put it up in a messy bun.

Eduard came and picked me up, I liked his casual style –he just showed up in jeans and a gamer t-shirt, he's such an adorable nerd.

I pigged out on pizza later that night and he took me to the park and we went on a walk. The moon was so bright and full, it was just lovely. The light of the moon reflected of Eduard's glasses and sort of glared them over at one point and he looked sort of mysterious. I liked it. But I missed seeing his eyes more, so it wasn't too great.

After being giggly and blushy in the park, Eduard said that he had to get me home before my parents killed him (because he knew that my parents were violent and were more than willing to kill him if he kept me out too late). When we pulled up into the driveway of my house, he got out and opened my door like a gentleman and walked me to the door. What a sweet guy. (:

Anyway, we're getting to the best part right now! Before he rang the doorbell, he kissed me. It was short and sweet, just a peck on the lips, but it was magical. I just about fainted. Just saying. Mama interrupted out little scene because he apparently saw Eduard pull up and opened the door in our faces as I was going in for a second kiss. AUGH! MAMA! WHY?!

Kej, that's all. Today was the best day ever. I love the world.

* * *

HOLA! How you been, friends?

FIRST THINGS FIRST! I HAD A REVELATION YESTERDAY: TOFU IS LIKE SOYBEAN CHEESE! XD

Story progression? Story progression? OMG. Whoa. This is amazing.

Have any of you read Sophie's World? That book...is interesting. I have to read it for Theory of Knowledge.

If you have any ideas for what Omi should write about next, feel free to tell me. You can just review or PM me. :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Kisses~ (I'm going to go read Sophie's World and Crime and Punishment...yay.)

~Master Boss~


	12. Omi: Entry 7

HEI! :D

Eduard is such a sweet guy…he got me my favorite flowers, the dryads that are found in the Lapland, for passing my Literature class. I hate Literature class, so I guess it's a big accomplishment for me to pass. It's been a few weeks since we went for pizza after I passed my History test and I was planning on asking him to go to the winter carnival with me. There was one going on for Valentine's Day, but I missed out on it because I was studying with him.

I think I could get used to passing my classes and getting to spend time outside of tutoring with Eduard. Yeah, I think I could really get used to this.

.

.

.

He said he'd go with me to the carnival. This is going to be awesome. I mean it, awesome. I told him he'd have to meet up with my parents before that happened, so when he came to pick me up I dragged him inside and we sat on the couch together staring at my parents. Papa stared at him intently with that intimidating look he always has and grunted every once in a while while Mama continually asked him questions all friendly like. My parents are really different…they're interesting to watch.

After at least half an hour my parents found Eduard to be of an acceptable nature to go with their "precious little angel" to the carnival…Mama is so protective of me. With that over, we went to the carnival and it was so much fun! It was small but I liked it.

The night concluded with the two of us going on the Ferris Wheel after waiting in line for God knows how long, but it was so worth it. The lights from the top looked so pretty. As I turned to point it out to Eduard, he grabbed me by my waist and planted a kiss on my lips, it was short and sweet but it was totally perfect. Love him. Always will.

* * *

Hola. Como estas? Estoy bien.

Lo siento for the lack of updates, I've had a huge ass essay test that I had to study for on Tuesday and my hand still hurts from the amount of writing that had to be done. Monday I had to make a commercial for Spanish about a product that saves the environment, I sort of bent the rules and made a Public Service Announcement about killing Keebler Elves...it all makes sense. I swear, it does. So, yeah. I really do apologize for the lack of updates to this story, it's been neglected. I'm also freaking out a little because next week, I'm having my IB Art exam...! D: AUGH, SO NOT READY FOR THIS! I've been working to set it up all day. Not a fun task.

I'm actually thinking of ending the story soon, there may be a last little thing before the ending event sequence, though. We'll have to see.

If you have any ideas for what Omi should write about next, feel free to tell me. You can just review or PM me. :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Kisses~ (I'm going to go read Crime and Punishment...yay.)

~Master Boss~


	13. Omi: Entry 8

Feil's parents got back together, Diary. While, I still find Uncle Lukas to be a heartbreaking, soul eating, bitch (don't get me wrong, I still love his snarkiness and I love messing with him, he's just a heartbreaking, soul eating, bitch because of what he's done to my Feily Wiley), I'm happy that they got together. Uncle Matthias is so excited. He came over and pretty much hugged me to death. He gives good hugs.

Feil told me they had been together for some time and that they started planning their wedding (the plan was to have it during the summer so Feil, Peter, and I wouldn't be missing too much school) a few weeks ago. He was so giddy, it was adorable. He told me to be prepared to be flower girl, but I have this feeling that Uncle Matthias will ask Feil to be flower girl because he likes to be an ass like that…Uncle Matthias is funny. Uncle Lukas also told me that it would be okei if I brought Eduard with me :D My opinion of you, Uncle Lukas, has just gone up a little.

.

.

.

I was right. Feil is going to be flower girl. (I'm just going to continue on this entry, even though it's been a few months since I wrote it because they pertain to the same things :P). Uncle Matthias and Uncle Lukas thought it would be funny to have Feil be flower girl and asked Uncle Emil to be the ring bearer. Eduard was going to be my date and it was going to be so fun.

It took me so long to get ready…Mama helped me curl my hair and put in contacts and apply make-up. I love you, Mama. You're a life saver. In the end, my hair was in loose curls and Mama said that my blue-green eyes popped. I had to find my bridesmaid dress; it was hidden in my closet. Uncle Lukas chose out a light blue dress that went down to my knees, and I must say, it looked pretty damn good on me ;) Uncle Matthias even came by and complimented me; he said I looked damn sexy, but not as much as Uncle Lukas. Nice save, Uncle Matt.

Eduard looked awesome, too…I convinced the bride and groom to let him walk me down the aisle and be a groomsman. He dressed pretty simply, just a dark blue dress shirt and some slacks, but they looked so good on him.

I'll write more about the ceremony later.

~Omi

* * *

Hi! :D

I suck at updating because my schedule has gotten BUSY! Why? BECAUSE IT'S EXTENDED ESSAY TIME! :O I'm thinking of writing mine on how the Irish Potato Famine affected American Immigration or American Workforce. \o/ It's also almost WORLD LITERATURE ESSAY TIME! (That's in a month or so)

The reason I'm not finishing Omi's account of the wedding is because (I'm lazy and...) I have to register for my Senior Year of High School in a few seconds and have to finish a PowerPoint for Theory of Knowledge, do some math, read some random stuff, and get ready for my IB Art Assessment on Saturday! **AAAAH! I AIN'T SCEERRED! COME AT ME, BRO! I WILL RIDE MY GRADE DOWN IN FLAMES IF I MUST!**

I'll finish Omi's account of the wedding tomorrow, or if not, on Saturday super late...after my exam. D: Not ready! My pictures were lost today and it is NOT GOOD! NO ESTA BIEN! We have to retake all the photos tomorrow. Not good. Not at all. I also have to finish all my Crime and Punishment by Monday, I'm a little sceerred of that... Anyway, sorry about that ramble. The story will be updated soon, so bear with me for a little bit, IB is starting to get to me.

If you have any ideas for what Omi should write about next, feel free to tell me. You can just review or PM me. :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

Lots of Love! (I'm off to read a packet and finish off Crime and Punishment)

~Master Boss~


	14. Omi: Entry 9

Hei, Diary,

I said I'd finish writing about the wedding, so I'm going to do that now. Uncle Lukas refused to wear a wedding dress, so he and Uncle Matthias had matching suits and I found that to be adorable. They had dark blue dress shirts like Eduard's underneath and Uncle Lukas had a light blue tie and Uncle Matthias had a purple one that matched Feil's purple dress shirt (they were both eggplant color). He got to be different as the flower girl xP

All the cutesy things came next, after Uncle Emil walked his brother down the aisle, like their vows. Their vows were my absolute favorite, they were absolutely adorable and I could see Mama shed a few tears from the corner of my eye. I almost did, too. When he started, Uncle Lukas got this warm look in his eyes that screamed "I'm in love with the freak in front of me and I don't care that you think he's a freak, he's MY freak"…Uncle Matthias countered that look with one that said "NORGE, IS GON BE MA BITCH! ;D"

Uncle Lukas kept saying that Uncle Matthias was all he thought about in the years after they sort of…broke up. He said he debated going back to see Uncle Matt's crazy self again and that he loved how sweet he could be. "You're the only one I imagine" was what he would say, and that he wanted to "feed him his love." I almost cried when Uncle Lukas said that he regretted leaving in the first place and causing all the problems he did ("I should be hanged for all I've done), which was nice, but I still see him as a soul eating bitch (;

Uncle Matthias wasn't as pretty with his words. I'm going to try and keep this PG or at least PG13. Uncle Matthias likes to be R rated… x_x He said he liked Uncle Lukas' hair…and that 69 was the best number. While his vows were absolutely hilarious and fit his personality perfectly, it still felt a little inappropriate. However, he redeemed himself at the end when he mentioned "how many times do we have to fight until we get it right?" and that was because "I want to believe in love and believe in something bigger than the two of us." Mama shed a few tears at that…and I'll admit that I did, too. He also stated that together they would "own the universe".

Their vows were like little apology love letters to each other and I loved it. It was great to see them come together finally and mend their broken relationship and have it blossom into something beautiful.

Afterwards, they exchanged rings and did the rest of the ceremony in their own languages and, instead of the nice chaste kiss that happens at the end of the ceremony, made out (it lasted for a few minutes and I was a little worried Uncle Lukas was suffocating and that they'd have sex on the alter because Uncle Matthias looked really turned on afterwards when he was grinning at everyone). Uncle Lukas' face flushed really dark red and he pushed Uncle Matthias away screaming "you're crazy, leave me alone".

I think I gained a few pounds at the dinner following the ceremony, as well. Everything had butter and it was absolutely amazing. Uncle Matthias insisted that there be an ass load of food for everyone, so they had a giant buffet with just about everything and anything…with lots of butter. Butter makes everything better, that's something Uncle Lukas and the Norwegians understand. Eduard and I proceeded to each get a little bit of everything and share. I really liked that fish he got and was a little sad to see I had skipped over it. Feil and his girlfriend, Fang-Hua (she's so pretty, I'm jealous of her), sat with us and I think he ate his weight in food…that boy is ridiculous. He got his appetite from his dad is what Mama and Papa tell me.

The reception hall was also super pretty, I had this feeling that Uncle Lukas and Matthias had Mama decorate it, he's good at design. The theme colors were blue and purple and they had these little blue flowers on the tables and dark purple table cloths, they were like eggplant color. I also liked that they put lots of lights up because it made the tables glow –all around was darkness, but each table had a light above it. They seemed kind of like spotlights to me.

The bride and groom came to have their first dance after walking around and talking with all their guests during dinner and they were so awkwardly cute at dancing! X3 I think Uncle Matthias has two left feet while Uncle Lukas has two right feet.

There's still so much to say, but I don't have time to say it all! Maybe I'll finish this off later. :P

* * *

Hi! :D

Quotations are song lyrics from **Denmark** and _Norway_: (these are in order of appearance)  
_Imagine by Tone Damli feat Eric Saade  
I Feed You My Love by Margaret Berger  
Ride like the Wind by Vinter in Hollywood_  
**Only Teardrops by Emmelie de Forest  
Believe Again by Brinck  
We Own the Universe by Daze  
**_Leave Me Alone by Alexander Rybak_

I have a big ass test tomorrow. I'm internally crying. :D Hopefully, I don't mess up too badly.

The final installment of Omi's recount of the wedding will be next, there was just so much I didn't want to write too much at once and mess with the flow of the chapters in this story. They tend to be short and sweet.

If you have any ideas for what Omi should write about next, feel free to tell me. You can just review or PM me. :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

**I'd like to thank those of you who have shown continual support of this story, I really, really appreciate it. (: I love you guys. All of you FanFiction peeps make my day. I hope you enjoy the story, because it's soon coming to an end. This is the beginning of the ending event sequence for this story. The follow of this story in the little series I've created is going to be about a boy named Fantome. I can give you information if you want it.**

Lots of Love! (I'm off to finish off Crime and Punishment)

~Master Boss~


	15. Omi: Entry 10

Kei, I'm going to finish off all that happened at the wedding, it was so much fun! The dancing was the best part. Must say, it was just spectacular. After Uncle Lukas and Uncle Matthias had their cute little awkward dance, everyone was allowed to get onto the floor and dance with them. I then proceeded to drag Eduard onto the dance floor with me and make him dance awkwardly with me; he's the cutest dancer ever. He tries to dance well, but he fails and it's just more adorable. Feil and Fang-Hua got onto the floor too and, I must say, Feil is a beast at dancing. He pulled out all those fancy hip hop moves he learned on the street that one time we went to America. Those two were cute, too. Mama and Papa tried dancing as well. They were actually pretty good…but Mama and Papa are good at just about everything. Papa can do everything well, it's amazing. He's amazing.

Uncle Lukas and Uncle Matthias have interesting, clashing tastes in music. Uncle Matt likes rock and sing-along type, mid tempo pop songs while Uncle Lukas is more for alternative. It probably was a bad idea for them to have the entire family pick songs to dance to that night…they DJ probably thought we were crazy with the eclectic array of songs we had. Uncle Lukas' list consisted of Kaizers Orchestra and Vinter in Hollywood while Uncle Matthias opted to play Daze (he said they reminded him of the good old 90's…) Papa's music and Mama's music really clashed against each other, though. Papa likes stuff like ABBA and Loreen while Mama enjoys Lordi and Arion…they're so weird. Feil chose a couple random songs off his iPod…it was all Basshunter. Uncle Emil stuck out, too. A few of his songs were in Icelandic, like "Ég á líf"…he also had Yohanna play because he said her voice was pretty.

As a sort of summary of the music we had, Uncle Lukas played alternative/dubstep type music and Uncle Matthias played 90's Danish pop. Papa played Swedish pop songs and Mama had Finnish rock. Feily played Basshunter, all Basshunter, and Uncle Emil played pretty Icelandic music. We slow danced to Uncle Emil's stuff. Me? Eduard and I chose the songs I contributed to the Scandinavian Dance Party mix. It's not all Scandinavian now :P Eduard threw in some Estonian songs. I decided to play songs by Ines from Estonia, Alexander Rybak from Norway and Paradise Oskar from Finland…my music is kind of crazy. Like my family's music taste, mine is crazy.

Uncle Lukas also threw his bouquet and I almost caught it…after wrestling with Fang-Hua for it and laughing our asses off. She almost bit me and took it away, but I was totally prepared to wrestle with her on the ground. Eventually, my hand got sweaty and she stole it from my grip and stuck her tongue out at me, which was sooooo nice of her -_-

We cut into the cake kind of late into the night and it was fabulous. Uncle Lukas made a giant Norwegian Butter Cake with Uncle Matthias and Uncle Emil a while ago and they frosted it this afternoon. Norwegian Butter Cake is delicious…because it's really bad for you. Everything that tastes good is soooo bad for you. That's what I learned the last time I visited Uncle Lukas' house.

After all that fun had ended, the bride and groom went to a hotel to have some sex and everyone else went home. We had to take Feil home with us because his parents didn't want him going home on his own. They thought he wasn't responsible enough or something, which he isn't. He's not too responsible after parties like that. He gets high on life…and does stupid things.

We all went home, Eduard and I went our separate ways as he went home, but I'll see him again tomorrow. It's really late now; diary and I need to get to bed. Tomorrow, Feil and I are going to go on a boat ride. He's like a captain of a boat or something like that, it's super cool.

Kisses~ (:

* * *

Hej! :D

I lied when I said I was going to update last Saturday, if you hadn't noticed...I'm bad.

Anyway, I took my IB Art exam last weekend and now I'm getting ready to have my Public Show of my art! :O It's tomorrow night. Er Mah Gerd. I also have a History Internal Assessment...busy times.

The ending sequence of events will be beginning in the next chapter and then, after that's over, Omi's story will conclude!

All those musical artists mentioned, they're on my iPod and in a playlist called Scandinavian Dance Party. My friends like the name of that CD, they say it sounds funny. I like the name of my playlists. My personal favorite is Soviet Re-Union (which is all the songs from the ex Soviet nations that I've collected over these last year or so...I hope I didn't just offend someone with the Soviet Re-Union joke. If I offended anyone, I'M SORREH! D:)

If you have any ideas for what Omi should write about next, feel free to tell me. You can just review or PM me. :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

**I'd like to thank those of you who have shown continual support of this story, I really, really appreciate it. (: I love you guys. All of you FanFiction peeps make my day. I hope you enjoy the story, because it's soon coming to an end. This is the beginning of the ending event sequence for this story. The follow of this story in the little series I've created is going to be about a boy named Fantome. I can give you information if you want it.**

Lots of Love! (I'm off to read Paradise of the Blind)

~Master Boss~


	16. Berwald: Entry 2

Hmmm…

Omi is walking. Omi is talking. She talks like Tino; they're both energetic little people. I think Tino is teaching her Finnish next, since we taught her English first so she could communicate to both her parents.

Peter accidentally knocked her over while she was walking to the kitchen to find Tino. She got angry, but didn't know enough words to yell at her. She flailed her arms at him instead.

* * *

Hello,

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks...if you'd like I can explain it, if not just skip over the following paragraph.

In Biology, we had a large lab (the Group 4 Project) due, so my group (being a group of losers) had to do our entire Data Collection and Processing (making a graph) and our entire Conclusion and Evaluation (which is what we concluded and what we would change to make the lab work better) in one night. We worked on it for a few hours. Now, we have to make a PowerPoint to show to the Freshman Bio classes about what we did for our project.  
In History, I have to work on my Practice Internal Assessment and, as always, work on my essay outlines. I think my Practice IA Question is a good one, though. I'm going to see if Mr. O approves of it on Monday, he was gone on Thursday and Friday for Speech and Debate type things.  
With those two in mind, I've still got my regular load of homework from my other classes and the same things afterschool, like Food Bank.

After Tino and Berwald write their last chapters, it's all going to be Omi until the end. Tino gets the last chapter. Him and Omi will make up the epilogue.

If you have any ideas for what Omi should write about next, feel free to tell me. You can just review or PM me. :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

**I'd like to thank those of you who have shown continual support of this story, I really, really appreciate it. (: I love you guys. All of you FanFiction peeps make my day. I hope you enjoy the story, because it's soon coming to an end. This is the beginning of the ending event sequence for this story. The follow of this story in the little series I've created is going to be about a boy named Fantome. I can give you information if you want it.**

Lots of Love! (I'm off to read _Paradise of the Blind_)

~Master Boss~


	17. Tino: Entry 3

Rakas Päiväkirja,

I took Peter and Omi to school together for the first time; Peter's so excited to get to go with his sister. Before, I'd make Berwald take him because I think Peter likes Su-san better than he likes me. Omi likes me better, I think. She's Mama's Girl.

I'm scared that Peter's going to get picked on, because Omi just got over being picked on…but then again, Peter's more resilient to harsh words. He's a tough cookie. He'll even throw your words back at you, he's feisty. Omi's not very feisty. Maybe she'll get feisty when she'd older; I think she'll need a little sass to put up with this family.

Actually, she's getting to be a bit more demanding and energetic ever since we spent that week in Norway with Lukas… Lukas is sort of sassy and sarcastic and I think Omi's learning from him. I don't know if this is bad or good or in between or what. I hope she doesn't end up being too sarcastic…because that could be bad for her poor Mama who's bad at picking up on sarcasm D:

~Tino

* * *

Good Mythical Morning (or whatever time it is for you, it's morning for me)

I'm going to try and update more this week while working on my Group 4 Presentation and my Practice IA! So, hope for more chapters, because I want to make up for not updating in forever!

If you have any ideas for what Omi should write about next, feel free to tell me. You can just review or PM me. :D

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

**I'd like to thank those of you who have shown continual support of this story, I really, really appreciate it. (: I love you guys. All of you FanFiction peeps make my day. I hope you enjoy the story, because it's soon coming to an end. This is the beginning of the ending event sequence for this story. The follow of this story in the little series I've created is going to be about a boy named Fantome. I can give you information if you want it.**

Lots of Love! (I'm off to read _Paradise of the Blind_)

~Master Boss~


	18. Omi: Entry 11

I don't know what to say. ._.

It happened WAY too fast.

Eduard proposed to me.

…and I said yes.

I don't know what we were thinking, either.

…and then it happened.

Eduard and I…

We…

We had sex.

…and I got pregnant.

No turning back now.

_**I'm scared.**_

Mama's going to kill me.

Papa's going to kill Eduard.

I'm not ready…

.

.

.

I wasn't sure how to handle it when I saw the little plus on the stick. The plus of death. Demon plus. Demon stick. With demon pee on the demon stick.

I told Eduard and…he literally jumped a foot in the air. He's excited to be a daddy. I just hope Papa doesn't murder him before the baby's here. Before I could do anything, his arms were wrapped around me and he was spinning me around his living room. It reminded me why I fell in love with him.

His eyes sparkled like the stars while I looked into them, giggling as the blurs of his living room passed by. We were going to work this out. We'd make a happy family with the little boy or the little girl inside of me.

.

.

.

On a complete side note, Uncle Lukas is expecting, too. Weird. He's having a little girl and they're naming her Freja. That's such a cute name.

.

.

.

Eduard keeps trying to convince me that in a few months, everything will be okei and we'll be a happy little family. I'm happy that I've gotten into the second trimester, all the sickness is starting to dissipate and my belly isn't too big that it hurts to stand and be alive. I can see why people like the second trimester. They can just enjoy being pregnant.

I'm enjoying being pregnant.

We've painted the nursery, as well. We painted it to look like the beach, with the sand on the ground and little palm trees, it's so cute. I'm so excited, but I'm so scared, and I feel like shit. All. Day. Long. We also found out…we're having a little girl. We're naming her Maimu. It means little in Estonian. My little Estonian. My Maimu.

It's so surreal to see the picture on the screen of the ultrasound machine; I can't believe that what used to look like a little alien is now my beautiful little girl.

.

.

.

I don't want to hear it. Pregnancy is a bitch.

I can't see my feet.

It hurts to stand.

It hurts to lie down.

My breasts are sore.

And they're leaking. Everywhere.

Maimu only kicks when I'm trying to sleep.

The Braxton-Hicks Contraction Wannabes scare the shit out of me.

Eduard made fun of my belly button yesterday. He says it's silly.

Everyone stares at me when I go to the store to get groceries to feed my fat ass.

I fell over yesterday because the baby's too big.

AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, I'M TOO FAT! Dx

.

.

.

Get it out.

She hurts.

Nine months of utter excitement and now, I don't care anymore; I just want her out of me.

.

.

.

I got my wish.

She's absolutely beautiful. Maimu Amalia von Bock was born, 1:49AM. I love her so much. She looks up at me with the same curious look that Eduard has, it's like she wants to know everything the world has to offer. I'd play with her little curls of blonde hair absent mindedly while she stared around at everything with her big, curious purple eyes, the same color as Mama's.

Looking at her, I can see Eduard.

I don't think I'm worthy of having such a beautiful little girl in my arms that I can call "mine".

I'm really tired now, so I'm going to take a nap now before Eduard and I take little Maimu home for the first time.

* * *

Hej! :D

Second to last chapter, I think. This is the last of the main plot, then I'm adding an epilogue. Did this work out okay? I know it's rushed and stuff, but I feel that since Omi was pregnant, she wouldn't have as much time to journal so I just heaped it all together into one big thing. Yup. Just like that.

I'm still shitty at updating. Why? BECAUSE IT'S EE SEASON! D: (EE = Extended Essay). It's also IA time! (IA = Internal Assessment). And tomorrow is an essay test about Imperialism, Foreign Policy, and WWI! :D I'm such a happy camper, I could just die.

I've also got a trip to Moab coming in a few weeks, and I'm spending time with mi familia over Spring Break, sorreh. I'll try to update tomorrow since I have tomorrow off of school for some reason and we aren't going to leave for Family Bonding time until tomorrow night. Anyway, I'll see you all when I return from Spring Break and Moab!

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

**I'd like to thank those of you who have shown continual support of this story, I really, really appreciate it. (: I love you guys. All of you FanFiction peeps make my day. I hope you enjoy the story, because it's soon coming to an end. The follow of this story in the little series I've created is going to be about a boy named Fantome. I can give you information if you want it.**

Lots of Love! (I'm off to read _Paradise of the Blind_)

~Master Boss~


	19. Epilogue

It's been five years. Five years since my little Viking came into this world. She's starting school soon…I'm a little scared. She's not supposed to grow up. Maimu, Eduard, and I are supposed to stay at home all day, every day. But I guess her going to school gives me the chance to finish school and get my degree in Art History. I want to be a teacher. Eduard's an accountant; he's amazing at what he does. I don't think he's happy, though.

We also had twins a couple years ago. Their names are Kai Oliver von Bock and Katrine Emilie von Bock. They look like Eduard and I love them so much. Kai is like Eduard, only bald and chubby. He's such a cutie. Katrine has his hair and his eyes, but for the most part, she has my face; my eye shape, my face shape, my nose, my smile...she'll be such a gorgeous girl when she grows up.

Eduard and I also got married. Maimu was our flower girl and we had Peter be the ring bearer, they were so cute. Eduard had his brothers and Feil be his groomsmen and I got a bunch of my friends and Feil's girlfriend to be my Bride's Bitches. We certainly had fun. There was butter cake…and intense dancing.

It feels good to be married, too. I like waking up next to Eduard and knowing "he's mine. Them bitches can go find some other man."

.

.

.

I took Maimu to school and it was more painful than pushing her out of my body. She waved at me and smiled widely before she ran into the school, her little blond curls bouncing as she ran. She's so cute! TT3TT I can't do this two more times, I don't want Kai and Katrine to go to school! They can stay at home with me and Eduard and Maimu, we'll all have fun together.

.

.

.

School sucks. Hate it. I fell asleep in Calculus today (because I suck ASS at math) and Eduard has to help me with my homework every night. Why is he so smart? No. Scratch that. Why can't I be smart like him? I wish I could understand math and literature and every other subject he seems to be a genius in. All I can do is art. I paint. Eduard's really nice about it, he asks me to paint him pictures in class.

.

.

.

Life is good. I think I could get used to having my own family with Eduard because I love every minute of it. The kids are great. They're not like me, they're quiet like Eduard. Actually, no. Kai is loud and obnoxious like me and I love it. I'm glad at least one of my kids is rambunctious like Mama.

I think I'm done writing in you for now, diary. Maybe I'll give you to Maimu when she's older. (:

* * *

Howdy~

That's it. The story's over. How was the ending? Okay? Not okay? Wonderful?

I'M GOING TO MOAB ON FRIDAY! AUGH! I have to pack and read packets and do MORE STUFF! So...Fantome's story isn't coming up until I come back on Tuesday/Wednesday.

Also, sorry this didn't come up sooner. I went on vacation to Yosemite with my parents and it was grand.

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

**I'd like to thank those of you who have shown continual support of this story, I really, really appreciate it. (: I love you guys. All of you FanFiction peeps make my day. I hope you enjoy the story, because it's soon coming to an end. The follow of this story in the little series I've created is going to be about a boy named Fantome. I can give you information if you want it.**

Lots of love,

~Master Boss~


End file.
